¿Aceptas?
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Era claro que el famoso Adrien Agreste nunca podría salir de su casa. O eso le dijo su padre. "Saldrás cuando tu hermano salga" Aquello era imposible, sin embargo Marinette no se iba rendir. Iba lograr que Adrien saliera con ella, haría que Félix saliera con alguien. Y ya la tenía en mente, la rebelde Bridgette Cheng. [Basado en 10 cosas que odio de ti]
1. uno

Marinette se encontraba revisando una vez más el horario que traía entre manos. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Si bien le habían mostrado el colegio con anterioridad, se había olvidado por completo de cómo llegar a su salón.

─Beneficios de ser nueva─ dijo sarcásticamente. Pensando en cómo llegar a su salón o por lo menos encontrar a alguien que fuera amable de darle la dirección.

Adrien se dirigía al salón del director, debido a que debía entregar unos papeles médicos. Estaba cansado, se le notaba por la mirada que mantenía. Su padre otra vez le había prohibido ir a una fiesta con Nino y sí, su querido hermano Félix no le apoyo.

A lo lejos diviso una muchacha, de cabellos azabaches, que con la luz del sol se mostraban algunos reflejos azulados. Su piel clara y tersa, aunque su cara mostraba frustración.

─ ¿Te ayudo en algo?─ le preguntó el rubio una vez frente a ella.

─Ah...─

Marinette levantó la vista, para ver a su salvador. Encontrándose con un muchacho de hebras doradas y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

─Eres nueva- no era una pregunta, aquello era una afirmación -Pues bien, al parecer te has perdido. Yo te llevó a tu salón, pásame tu horario─

La chica se quedó embobada ante tal belleza y como si las únicas neuronas que le funcionaban, le permitieron mover sus manos para entregar aquel papel. Adrien al recibirlo le sonrió por cortesía.

─Al parecer seremos compañeros, Marinette Dupain─

La azabache se sonrojo de sobre manera al escuchar su nombre pronunciados por aquel dios griego.

─ ¿Cómo─

─Salía en el papel- le dijo indicando de donde lo había leído -Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Adrien Agreste─

─Bien mocosos, mañana quiero que tengan el ensayo de Romeo y Julieta─ dijo el profesor asqueado, mientras escribía en la pizarra las indicaciones del ensayo.

─Sé que tienes la mano levantada, rubio -el profesor se voltio para comprobar que sus suposiciones eran correctas -¿Que va reclamar ahora, Agreste?─

Félix Agreste, un chico bastante serio, sarcástico, inteligente. Le encantaba ir en contra de lo que dictaban sus profesores. El muchacho anotó algo en su cuaderno, para luego levantar su vista y enfrentar al profesor.

─Opinó que hacer un ensayo es completamente estúpido, dado que la gran mayoría ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de leerlo. Además de que estamos hablando de un libro cursi, debe haber otro trabajo para esta obra─

─No las hay Félix, que tu no tengas corazón para querer a alguien, no es mi problema─

Una carcajada sonó en el silencioso salón. Todos los pares de ojos se dirigieron al último puesto del salón, en donde se encontraba Bridgette Cheng, la chica más mala del estudiantado. O eso se rumoreaba.

─ ¡Bridgette, a la oficina!─

─ ¡¿Qué?! Ni siquiera había dicho algo─

─No me importa, vete ahora─

─Púdrase─ la muchacha agarró sus cosas y se fue a las canchas. Ni que fuera estúpida para ir donde el director, si perfectamente podría descansar en los relajantes pastizales de la cancha.

─Bueno, ahora lárguense. La clase acabo─

Los alumnos salieron como animales liberados del zoológico. Excepto el rubio que se tomó su tiempo para luego hablar con el profesor.

─Profesor, estoy seguro de que debe haber otra manera─

─Félix Agreste deja de hincharme las pelotas. Así que vete con la asistente escolar, cuéntale los problemas. Yo no te voy a escuchar─

El profesor se fue y el chico soltó un suspiro. Otra vez a suspensión por impetuoso.

─No importa Félix, no importa─.

Era un día normal en el colegio Françoise Dupont, en donde los estudiantes seguían con sus actividades normales, excepto cuatro muchachos.


	2. dos

Félix se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, un poco cansado del tumulto generado por los simios que tenía por compañeros. Unos descerebrados sin futuro. A lo lejos vio a su hermano menor, hablando de lo más bien con Chloé Bourgeois, la chica más popular y líder de las porrista y la líder de los neandertales. La odiaba con todo su ser.

Llegó al salón de la asistente escolar, si mal no recordaba era la tercera vez en la semana que iba a aquel lugar.

─Y ahí estaban, en un cuarto oscuro, podía sentir su pene bien─ se escuchaba de la voz de una mujer adulta, acompañada del sonido de sus manos viajando rápidamente por las teclas de su computador.

─Nathalie─ interrumpió el rubio, cuando se sentó frente a ella y la azabache aún no se percataba de su presencia.

Natalie soltó un suspiro y dejó atrás su escritura. Después de todo, primero era una asistente y luego se podía desvivir escribiendo pornografía.

─¿Qué hiciste ahora?─

─Lo mismo de siempre, criticar─

─Pues deberías ser como los demás adolescentes─

─Un estúpido hormonal sin neuronas, no gracias─

─Pues... bueno, inténtalo─

─Tú sabes que no lo haré─

─Lo intente, ahora puedes irte─

El rubio sonrió y se levantó, cuando iba abrir la puerta, miro de soslayo a la mujer.

─Opinó que quedaría mejor "podía sentir su majestuoso miembro, imponente"─

─¿Y cómo sabes que es majestuoso?─

─Pues es mi padre y sé que le mide veinte centímetros─

Un silencio se quedó entre ellos y la mujer comenzó a escribir frenéticamente.

─Muchas gracias por la información, puedes irte─

El rubio se fue y Nathalie comenzó armar su historia nuevamente.

─Y ahí estaban, en un cuarto oscuro, podía sentir su majestuoso miembro imponente. Gabriel era un hombre de acciones, no de palabras─

Marinette estaba perdida en la hora de almuerzo, sin saber que hacer o donde ir. Quería volver a encontrarse con aquel rubio.

─Eres nueva- dijo una morena de lentes -Soy Alya, un gusto─

─Marinette─ le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica comenzó a observar que todos se encontraban en grupos muy distintivos.

─Bueno, te presentare con que grupo juntarte y cuál no. Los allá son los matemáticos, siempre les puedes pedir ayudas con loa números. Luego están los deportistas, te recomiendo no meterte al medio de sus competencias. Luego están los artistas, aunque son algo incomprendidos. Ahí está mi grupo, somos los periodistas─

─Ya veo- la azabache vio hasta donde estaba el grupo de Adrien, quien estaba con un moreno, una castaña y una rubia -¿Ellos que son?─

─Ah, son los populares. Es imposible acercarse a ellos─

─Pero ¿Por qué?─

─Porque la reina haría un drama si alguien se sale de su querido grupo. Me refiero a la rubia Chloé Bourgeois, es odiosa y además está interesada en Adrien Agreste. Y el rubio, bueno también está interesado en ella. O eso se dice─

─No puede ser─ se lamentó la azabache, viendo a lo lejos Adrien, quien se reía con Chloé.

─Te gusta─

─Y mucho, pero a él le interesa a ella─

─No hay problemas, tan sólo acércate a él. Podrías ser su tutora─

─Pero ¿de qué? No soy buena en física o matemáticas. Biología soy un asco y Lenguas... ni hablar. Tan sólo se me da el arte y diseño─

─Tienes suerte. Adrien es pésimo en artes, sólo debes ofrecerle ser su tutora y luego podrían salir algún día, pues a una fiesta─

La azabache tan sólo le salto encima para abrazarle. Era la mejor noticia que pudo haber recibido, estaba segura que aquel chico algún sería su novio.


End file.
